One Soul, Two Bodies
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: El pasado de Inglaterra ha vuelto a la vida, causando problemas haciendose pasar por Arthur. Un plan retorcido se formula en las sombras de su mente, y la unica esperanza para evitarlo esta muerta. UK!PiratexUSAxUK
1. Prologo

**•Título:** One Soul, Two Bodies (Un Alma, Dos Cuerpos)**  
****•Autora: ********  
****•Advertencias:** Ocultismo, Lemon (mas adelante), Drama y sub-generos (Angst, H/C, Tragedy), posible Gore.**********  
****•Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**One Soul, Two Bodies**

**-Introducción-**

Inglaterra miraba anonado la escena, su espantosa actual situación era, aparte de vergonzosa, ¿Rara?, ¿Anormal?, ¿Diferente? Si, sin duda era diferente a todo lo que había vivido en sus tantos años "mágicos" y "no mágicos"

Y es que… ¿Cómo termino así?

Ah… ya se acordó.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Y es que ahí estaba, el poderoso ex Imperio, echando, literalmente, humo de las orejas. ¿Motivo? Otra pelea con el bastardo americano, sin duda una en la que se gritaron cosas que ni tenían que ver en el tema. Todo empezó cuando el inglés SOLAMENTE negó una ABSURDISIMA propuesta que dijo Alfred, este dijo: "¡Nunca aceptas ningunas de mis geniales ideas! ¡Admítelo, me tienes envidia porque todas tus propuestas son un asco y nadie las escucha!" Eso fue el detonante. ¿Qué nadie escuchaba sus ideas? ¡Si ni siquiera las podía decir de todo lo que hablaba el estadounidense!_

_Y ahí estaba, bajando fastidiado las escaleras de piedra. Maldecía que su sótano estuviese a como cinco metros bajo tierra, y la única conexión eran esas escaleras caracol apedreadas. Encima el espacio era mínimo y en su sótano no había red eléctrica por lo que se alumbraba con velas y antorchas._

_Antiguo, para muchos, genial, para Inglaterra._

_El británico al fin en su sala de magia negra, va a una estantería y toma un libro luego de fijarse bien los nombres, por miedo a cometer algún error. Tomo el libro correcto y empezó a buscar el hechizo adecuado. Cuando ya lo tuvo, solo sonrió y se acerco al círculo estrellado con velas del centro de la habitación. Apoyo el libro en un pequeño estrado y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Empezo a hablar en un extraño irlandés, y cuando estuvo listo el conjuro dijo:_

_-¡Te invoco! –Alego con mucha emoción, esperando que su conjuro sea efectivo. –_

_El fuego de las velas era intenso y de color morado, sin contar que la llama era extrañamente mucho más grande y alta. El circulo brillo de un color negro-violeta, y un gran haz de luz se hizo presente, cegando por momentos al inglés que se cubrió con el antebrazo, sonriendo en su "éxito"._

_Cuando la luz y el humo se disiparon, saco su brazo de su rostro y se quedo de piedra al ver lo que estaba en el círculo._

_-WHAT? –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

Y ahora estaba sentado en su sofá, bebiendo histérica y nerviosamente un té con un poco de whisky porque no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-¡Hey! Infeliz, ¿Qué hora es? ¡Quiero salir~~! –

Efectiva e impensadamente tenia a una versión suya enfrente de su cara, fastidiándolo hasta la medula y otros órganos que no venían al caso.

¿Cómo se equivoco? ¡Lo había echo bien! Quería invocar una fuerza altamente oscura y maligna para hacerle pasar un tremendo mal día a varias naciones (léase: Estados Unidos, Francia y… quizá España porque tenia ganas).

Pero el punto era: ¡TENIA UNA MALDITA VERSION SUYA! Y no cualquier versión, UNA PIRATA. Si, como lees: **PIRATA**. Era como despertar una parte de su pasado que amaba más que a su té y que quería dejar atrás porque eso le causo demasiados muchos problemas.

-¿Por qué…? –

-¿Cómo termine aquí? Ah, pues, es una interesante y fácil pregunta. –Se apresuro el pirata, que estaba recostado en un sillón simple, con las piernas para afuera y los brazos detrás de la nuca. –

-Cuenta, no puedo esperar la respuesta. –Dijo irónico el inglés, cruzándose de brazos. –

-Veras, tu recitaste un hechizo oscuro, si, eso nadie lo niega. Pero no era para invocar demonios. –

-¿Cómo? –El rubio sin sombrero estaba anonado. –

-Si, era un conjuro de almas. –Arthur parecía confundido. – Ah… mira, yo represento toda la maldad, crueldad, cinismo, y bla bla que hay en tu podrido corazón, ¿Captas? Me despertaste y ahora… me quiero quedar a ver el mundo. Hace años que no salgo de esa mente tuya, ¡No es lindo tener que estar viendo tu apática vida, amigo! ¡Soy libre ahora y quiero disfrutarlo! –

Nuevamente el pirata chillo, caprichoso y con una mano sobre su mentón y una sonrisa cínica deja al inglés de piedra.

-¿Q-que? ¡Escucha, inútil, no te permito que me des órdenes en MI propia casa! –Grita el inglés, presa de la ira. –

-¿Tu casa? Hasta donde me acuerdo esta también es mi casa, no te olvides, soy tú. –Dice como si fuese obvio, sin dejar la sonrisa cínica. – Anda, Inglaterra, ¡Salgamos a divertirnos como antes! ¡Ir a un bar a beber sin cansancio y salir con unas bonitas chicas! O… podemos ir a buscar a ese lindo americano con el que sueñas. –Ladeo la cabeza, cambiando su sonrisa a una picara. –

Las mejillas de Inglaterra se tiñen de carmín, no le gustaba esa situación.

-No. Me quiero quedar en mi casa y tú te vas a quedar en el sótano hasta que revierta esta situación. –Ordena, apuntando con su mano a la puerta que daba al sótano. –

El pirata, muy extrañamente, solo bufa y obedece a su alter-ego. El otro de ojos verdes se quedo un poco confundido y solo suspiro para irse a la biblioteca a buscar algún manual que explicara su actual situación.

Creyendo que el pirata estaba en el sótano encerrado, sube tranquilamente al segundo piso donde estaba la biblioteca. Sin darse cuenta de que el corsario estaba asomado de la puerta a la parte baja de la casa, con una sonrisa soberbia y a la vez divertida dice:

-Lo siento, Iggy, pero no me vas a privar de mi diversión… por lo menos por ahora. Creo que quiero probar al yankee ese que te roba los sueños. Mmm, pero si voy así va a sospechar. Hum, bueno, no importa, me prestaras un traje. –

Empieza a sacar su adorado abrigo rojo para dejarlo en una parte de la sala, colocándose un traje y pantalones de vestir. Se mira a un espejo y sonríe satisfecho.

-Oh, jojo, esto va a ser muy divertido~ -

El pirata sale de la casa, simulando ser el educado caballero inglés, el cual estaba leyendo tranquilo en la biblioteca.

* * *

Desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de hacer un fic como este, o sea, totalmente distinto a lo que acostumbro. Si bien escribo bastante drama, romance y humor, este es un fic excentricamente oscuro, con lemon el cual intentare sera... dramatico, por asi decirlo, no digo violacion, no seria capaz de escribir eso con mis propias manos ya que no se mucho -.-

Aclaro que esto es para todos los gustos de la linda parejita que amamos. O sea, sera un Pirate!UKxUSAxUK, si, en ese orden, habra lemons entre Pirate!UK y USA, como USA con UK, pero no pidan trios... eso no lo hago ni loca xD Solo les digo que habra entre estos tres por separado, e intentare hacerlos fuertecitos xD

Espero que esta nueva propuesta les guste =) En serio parece media simple ahora, pero en el que viene ya habra mas "dark" y cosas interesantes. Antes de irme quiero decir unas tres cosas:

1)-Hay bastantes diseños de Pirate!UK con eso de la ropa, yo opte por esta imagen: http:/ static. zerochan .net /full/48/00/300048 .jpg (Opte por la mas sexy xD)

2)-Me refiero a Inglaterra como "inglés" y al pirata con nombre "Britania" o "Imperio Britanico" para hacerlo mas formal, y como gentilicio tendra "britanico" para no hacer mucho escandalo.

3)-Esto nada que ver pero... eh estado buscando las partes de HetaOni en español y solo encontre la primera, si hay un buen alma que se apiade de mi y me pase el resto en español, apartir de la parte 2 en adelante se lo agradecere mucho.

Eso es todo! Nos vemos en el que viene! Bye bye~

**Proximo Capitulo: A Broken Soul**


	2. El otro yo

**•Nota: **Gales (Glen Morgan)  
**•Nota (2): **El nombre del lado pirata sera **Britania,** y su gentilicio **británico. **El original sera **Inglaterra **con gentilicio **inglés. **Ambos responderan al nombre de **Arthur.  
•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**One Soul, Two Bodies**

**-Capítulo 1: El otro yo-**

El inglés solo leía, buscaba libros, y volvía a leer. Esa era la rutina que había estado implementando hace como… ¿Una hora y treinta y cinco minutos? Si, exactamente ese tiempo era el que llevaba buscando una coherente respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar. Pero el británico en un punto era demasiado inocente, jajá, pensar que su lado pirata que se había hecho llamar Britania, estaba encerrado en el sótano sin hacer maldad alguna como una santa e inocente virgen.

-"Mmm… esto no me funciona" –llego a la conclusión mas obvia que pudo. – "Ese tipo es magia, ¿No? Pero no se como paso todo esto y desgraciadamente Gales es el que tiene de esos libros, todo lo que tengo acá son… novelas y… ¿Libros de conjuros? Si, eso." –Pensó frustrado. –

No le quedaba otra que llamar a su "gran" hermano mayor, aquel que le alimento y cuido de niño, ¡Que lo amaba con toda su alma~!... Ya, dejemos el sarcasmo de lado y vamos a llamar al no amable Glen Morgan, alias: País de Gales.

Inglaterra fue a hacer la llamada y estuvo esperando un poco hasta que oyó la voz de su hermano del otro lado.

-_Helo?_ –Dijo el galés del otro lado de la línea. –

-¿G-Glen? S-soy Arthur. –Tartamudeo el rubio menor, estaba nervioso. –

-_Lloegr? ¿Qué pasa? _–

Inglaterra trago saliva.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que llame a mi hermano favorito? Ajajaja. –

…

-_En serio, ¿Qué pasa? _–Maldecía que el galés le conociera tan bien. –

-Ehm… veras, es una cosa algo extraña. –

-_¿Hay algo normal entre nosotros? _–Buen punto… -

-Glen, -sonó serio de pronto. – Si por accidente, en vez de conjurar una maldición hacia una persona, pero en vez de que pase eso materializas una parte de… tu pasado que estaba sellada, dándole vida, ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer en ese caso? –

Gales estaba serio del otro lado del tubo, dio un suspiro, no entendía porque el más joven decía eso.

-_Es muy extraño que un humano no carezca de esas "facetas", lo mismo se aplica para las naciones. Las facetas son aquellas partes muy marcadas de la personalidad de uno. En caso de que pasara eso, bueno…_ -

-¿Bueno? ¿Bueno que? –

-_Si eso llega a pasar, Inglaterra. Tienes que detenerlo a cualquier precio, ya que esa criatura ah nacido de los sentimientos negativos, y no parara hasta ver su objetivo cumplido._-

-¿Objetivo? –Arthur empezaba a tensarse. –

-_El objetivo de esa cosa, es eliminar al original, para así convertirse él en el único ser dominante. Algo así como una lucha de supervivencia entre una misma esencia. _–

Listo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba el inglés para quedar petrificado. ¡¿Una lucha de supervivencia contra él mismo? ¡¿Qué su otro yo quería eliminarlo para así ser él el único original? Mierda que se había metido en un lio…

-…_Además._ –Siguió Glen. – _Además será muy difícil el eliminarlo, porque cualquier hechizo o daño físico que reciba el otro será reflejado en el cuerpo original. Algo así como un reflejo a distancia._ –

Ahora entendía todo… ¡No podía dejar a ese tipo solo!

-Ehm, _thanks Wales_, te… mantendré al tanto. –

No espero la respuesta del mayor porque apresuradamente colgó el teléfono. Salió corriendo al sótano, bajo apresuradamente, tambaleándose un par de veces y casi tropezando otro par. Cuando llego a la cámara de conjuros, se dio cuenta de lo peor… el pirata, no estaba.

Busco por toda la cámara, pero ni señal. También por cada rincón de la mansión, pero nada, no estaba por ningún lado.

En la sala, encontró varias ropas que se le hacían muy familiares… ¡Claro! Eran las ropas de su otro yo, pero si no las estaba usando eso quería decir que…

-¡Oh, no! –Corrió al armario, donde estaban sus trajes, se llevo una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba uno. – _Oh my God…_ esto no puede estar pasándome…

* * *

En otro lugar, para ser exactos el hotel donde se hospedaban las naciones para la conferencia mundial que se iba a llevar acabo en esa misma tarde. Iba Britania muy calmado, y con una sonrisa prepotente, caminando por los pasillos del hotel, se había cruzado con otras naciones a las que había identificado muy fácilmente. Les saludo, con una cortesía que era incluso más elegante que la del propio Inglaterra. Las naciones que saludo se aterraron un poco, porque en su vida habían visto al "Inglés" de tan buen humor…

-"_Si que te has hecho de una reputación, Iggy._" –Pensó con sarcasmo, sonriendo de lado. –

-¿Huh? ¿Iggy? –

Britania voltea, para ver quien le buscaba… bueno, en realidad, quien buscaba a Inglaterra. Se sorprendió al ver a su ex colonia comiendo una hamburguesa y con gesto sorprendido.

-_América…_ -Susurro, sorprendido al principio, y alegre por el otro. – Justo te estaba buscando. –Se acerca a Alfred, el cual devora su hamburguesa en menos de un segundo. –

-_Really?_ Pues, aquí me tienes. –Era obvio que el americano no notaba la sonrisa cargada de dobles intensiones del pirata. –

-Si… ya lo veo. –Dice por lo bajo. – Quería hablar contigo de un par de cosas… en privado. –

El de ojos azules lo mira, y asiente un poco dudoso, era raro que Inglaterra este tan calmado.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación. –

La sonrisa de Britania solo aumento, pudiéndosele ver los dientes, y su labio fruncido de manera un poco socorrona.

El pirata y el estadounidense se dirigieron a la habitación de este último. Antes de cruzar por un corredor, España, junto a Romano, pasaban por ahí. Britania no se contuvo y lo miro, como solía mirarlo antes: con deseo, un deseo mortal que hizo temblar al español de pies a cabeza, esa mirada le recordaba muchas cosas…

-¿Bastardo? –Le llama Romano, haciendo que caiga a la tierra. – ¿Qué te pasa? –

-¿Eh? ¡No es nada, Lovi! ¡Solo que… me distraje nada más! –Sonrió como si nada. –

Ambos peninsulares siguieron su camino, no sin antes, dirigir una mirada a la habitación del estadounidense, por parte de España.

-"_Juro que vi esa mirada antes… hace muchos años_" –Fueron los últimos pensamientos del castaño, antes de volver a su charla con Italia del Sur. –

* * *

En la habitación de América.

El rubio de cejas gruesas miraba cada detalle de la fina habitación. El era pirata, estaba acostumbrado tanto al lujo como al más horrendo antro de bebedores. Igualmente estaba al tanto de las nuevas "modas" ya que ser una parte mental de un inglés aburrido tenia sus ventajas, pero igual nada se compraba con sus tiempos…

-Eh, ¿Iggy? –Llama el de gafas. - ¿Esta todo bien? –

Arthur gira su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Alfred. Se hizo un pequeño silencio, Britania fue acercándose a su nueva "presa".

-Si… esta todo bien. –Dijo. – Aunque…

-¿Aunque? –

-Aunque estoy aburrido. Hace tiempo que no me divierto, ¿Sabes? –Alfred retrocedía mientras el otro avanzaba con lentitud, pero firmeza. –

-Ahaha, ¿Estas admitiendo que eres aburrido? ¿Estas seguro que esta todo bien? –Rio, con un poco de nervios. –

Britania sonrió, cuando Estados Unidos quedo contra la pared.

-No dije que fuese aburrido, América. –Obligo al menor a bajar a su altura, con una sonrisa picara en los labios, tomando la corbata del otro rubio. – Solo dije que quiero divertirme… contigo…

-_With me?_ –De pronto un escalofrió le nació del vientre, ya que el otro beso su cuello. – A-Arthur… -

El británico jalo de la corbata, guiando al otro con dirección a la cama. Cuando estuvo ya cerca de esta, lo empujo con poca sutileza. Alfred cayo, el beso en su cuello ahora era una marca notoria, las mejillas las tenia rojas. ¿Qué le pasaba a Arthur? ¿Estaba borracho? Bueno, al parecer si pero a la vez no, porque ni rastro de olor a etanol tenia.

Britania se sentó sobre la cadera de Alfred, haciendo pequeñas embestidas en su zona erógena. Sacándole gemidos y suspiros al antiguo territorio inglés.

-¿Ing-Inglaterra? ¡D-déjame! –

-No~ -Ronroneo, en el oído del menor. – Hemos esperado mucho para esto… -USA abrió los ojos, ¿Por qué hablaba en plural? – Así que no hables, americanito, te tengo ganas desde que te creciste, mocoso. Ahora el que pone las reglas, soy yo. –

Alfred no sabía si empujarlo y lastimarlo, salvando su vida y orgullo. O dejarse hacer por esos ojos verdes que hoy tenían un brillo amenazante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra corría por las calles de Londres, rumbo al hotel donde sabia que estaba su lado pirata.

-"_¡Alfred, aguanta! ¡Por Dios que no le haga nada! ¡Maldición!_" –

Tenia ese presentimiento… de que su replica estaba detrás del de ojos azules. No pregunten como pero lo sabia. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda, después de todo.

* * *

Helo? = Hola, galés  
Lloerg? = Inglaterra?, galés

* * *

Lamento la tardanza! Es que mi imaginacion estaba con otras cosas, ejeje. Bueno, aca tienen la explicacion de como es la situacion entre Britania e Inglaterra. En el proximo capi se viene el lemon girls! Esten pasientes que les dje q no iba a tardar mucho.

Cualquier duda, critica (destructiva o no, en todo caso no xD), opinion, consejo etc. review pliss =) Gracias a todos los que leyeron! Bye bye

**Proximo Capítulo: Britannia wins, England lost**


	3. Britannia Wins, England Lost, parte 1

**•Advertencia: Semi-Lemon, Lenguaje Sexual y Vocabulario.  
•Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**One soul, two bodies  
-Capitulo 2: Britannia wins, England lost, parte 1-**

El pirata puso sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del americano, que lo observaba atentamente y con un poco de miedo, Inglaterra, SU Inglaterra jamás haría lo que estaba pensando que iba a hacer. Arthur podría ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba seguro que nunca haría _eso_ con él. Ese pensamiento le deprimió un poco, amaba a Inglaterra desde que tenía memoria, y el solo hecho de saber que este le odiaba le entristecía. Britania noto su descontento, y se acerco al rostro del menor.

-¿Qué? –Estados Unidos sonaba molesto. –

-Nada… solo me gusta apreciar a mis presas antes de comérmelas. Espero no te disguste eso, americanito. –Sonrió de lado. –

SU Arthur no sonreiría así, SU Arthur no le diría ese comentario con tintes caníbales… porque Arthur, SU Arthur era alguien dulce en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pero ese lado del inglés le estaba pareciendo mas un insensible cualquiera todo lo contrario al verdadero Inglaterra.

Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados cuando sintió unos labios y unos filosos dientes posarse en su cuello. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, y a la vez de placer. El británico mordía su cuello como si fuese un caramelo, las manos del cejudo estaban sobre el pecho de la superpotencia, acariciándolo posesivamente.

Alfred intento empujarlo, pero no podía, ¿Dónde había quedado su brutal y descomunal fuerza? Quizá fue opacada por el brillo de esos amenazadores ojos verdes, que brillaban de lujuria.

-Serás mío… América… solo mío, como siempre quise. –Susurro en su oído, la respiración de Arthur era caliente, como la situación. –

Haciendo aun presión en la zona baja del menor, se inclino un poco hacia arriba, para sacarse el saco y la camisa, bajo la atenta mirada de la "presa". Des aflojó su corbata, y, antes de maniatar al americano, le saco su chaqueta de cuero, y literalmente, destrozo su camisa, abriéndola, dejando el pecho del mas grande al descubierto.

Las mejillas de América se tiñeron de un intenso carmín, cuando el otro pasó su húmeda mano por sus pectorales y su vientre.

-Eres hermoso… mi hermoso tesoro. –Susurro, y procedió a maniatar al otro, elevando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. –

Estados Unidos cuando vio que eso REALMENTE iba en serio, empezó a forcejear con más fuerza. Pero el británico solo se reía, al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, una intensidad que el americano recordaba de su infancia, pero que no aprecio de manera real en esos días cuando era niño. El brillo amenazante, prepotente y soberbio. Era muy parecido al Arthur del pasado.

-Hagamos un trato, Alfred. –El otro paro de toquetearlo y besarlo para mirarlo directamente a sus zafiros. –

-¿Q-que clase de trato? –Dijo entrecortadamente. –

-Uno del que no te puedes negar… _Darling._ –

El americano trago saliva, los ojos verdes de Britania estaban frente a frente con los suyos azules. Sabía que eso iba a terminar mal… en el buen sentido…

* * *

Mientras que el clon y Estados Unidos "sellaban el contrato", el verdadero Arthur corría desesperado, entrando por el lobby. Un guardia lo paro antes de que subiese por las escaleras rumbo al piso de su ex colonia.

-_I'm sorry, Sir. _Solo miembros del hotel pueden subir a los pisos. –Dijo el oficial, que más bien era una horrible excusa porque dudaba de la cara de loco que en esos momentos traía Inglaterra. –

-¡¿Es una puta broma o que? ¡Es de vida o muerte que suba! –Grito, llamando la atención de todo ser vivo y no vivo que estuviese cerca. – ¡Déjeme pasar, maldita sea! –Empezó a reñir con el oficial, que lo agarraba de los hombros, muy dispuesto a sacarlo a patadas del hotel. –

En ese momento, por la escena pasaban España y Romano, que se quedaron un poco en blanco al ver como el correcto Reino Unido estaba haciendo un embarazoso acto en medio del poblado edificio.

-¡Déjeme, maldición! ¡Ahora! –El guardia se lo subió al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas. –

Inglaterra forcejeaba y golpeaba al pobre hombre que solo hacia su trabajo. Iba a rendirse cuando vio unos ojos verdes que reconoció casi al instante y sonrió como maniaco.

-_Spain! Help me! Now! _–Mas que un pedido de ayuda, sonaba a una orden. –

Antonio cuando reacciono al "llamado de la justicia" se asusto un poco, primero porque no sabía si hacer eso era lo correcto, segundo: tenia miedo de su salud física si ayudaba al inglés.

-Ehm… Lovi, mejor vámonos… -Agarro al italiano del brazo y tomo camino para irse, cuando el rubio grito. –

-_Spain! Don't go, damn! _–El español hizo caso omiso y empezó a subir la escalera. – _Damn it! Help me motherfucker!_ –

Romano miro a España, como suplicándole que parara ese griterío. Y como España es ta~n justiciero fue por fin a ayudar a su no amigo.

-Esto, ¿Disculpe señor? –Le dijo al guardia. –

-¿Si? –El guardia volteo. –

-Este loco aunque no lo parezca es mi primo y… bueno, su novia acaba de dejarlo, usted sabe como son las cosas, el chico quedo muy herido mentalmente y yo soy su única familia, señor. ¡No lo castigue más! ¡Es solo una pobre alma a la que le han partido el corazón! Si usted supiera las cosas que le hizo esa zorra… ¡También se apiadaría de su no tan inocente alma! –Dramatizo, llevando una mano a su cabeza. – ¿Puede imaginar que lo engañaba con el vecino del mejor amigo del primo del tío segundo que a su vez era el hermano del hermano del vecino de la esquina de mi primo? ¡Eso no es humano! ¡Claro que no! –Lloriqueo, sonándose la nariz en la camisa del hombre. - ¡Por favor apiádese de mi primo! –

El guardia, Inglaterra, Italia del Sur y todo aquel con un poco de cerebro miraron al hispano y sin duda sabían que era una exageración digna de Shakespeare, pero créanlo o no, el relato conmovió al guardia y soltó al inglés que tenia una gota en la cabeza y unas terribles ganas de asesinar a cierto castaño de ojos verdes.

El guardia se despidió y se fue, dejando a las tres naciones solas.

-Ahora si que se ah perdido todo el poco respeto que te tenia… -Susurro Lovino. –

-Creí que improvisar estaba bien. –Rasco su cabeza el castaño. –

-Si, improvisar, no inventar una historia menos creíble que el _Museo del Curry & Wurst_ del macho patatas. –Bufo el italiano. –

El ibérico rio.

Inglaterra aprovecho y se abrió paso entre las dos naciones del continente, pero España le agarro del brazo de improviso.

-_What?_ Si esperas que te agradezca, olvídalo. –

-No es eso –El de piel mas oscura tenia una voz seria. – Solo que me parece extraño verte aquí si estabas con América hace un instante. –

La piel del inglés se puso completamente pálida. Y se zafo fuertemente del agarre del español, corriendo por las escaleras, dejando a los países del sur europeo confundidos, y serios, por parte de España.

* * *

-Ah… ah… aaaaah~ -

Los gemidos inundaban cada rincón de la habitación de América, el cual no se reprimía, dejando su orgullo de lado inevitablemente, el placer era tal que no podía contenerse. ¡Arthur lo hacia como todo un experto!

Ahora el británico estaba entre sus piernas, lamiendo su miembro, erecto hacia ya rato. Britania sonreía, mientras le daba un lametón _sexy_ a la punta del glande del americano. Con una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del menor, sacándole aun más ricos y placenteros gemidos, y con la otra rebuscaba en la entrada del de ojos azules, haciéndole sufrir en la espera de entrar en su cuerpo.

-Ah… A-Arthur~ -Nombro el americano a su "amante", entre gemidos. – M-m-mételo todo, aah~ -El pirata sonrió, e hizo lo que su antigua colonia deseaba. –

Metió toda la longitud de la hombría del menor, mas bien hasta donde podía. Paso su lengua por la parte inferior del mismo, sacándole suspiros de placer al estadounidense. Alfred echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dando como un pequeño silbido. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza del mayor, queriendo profundizar la felación, pero apenas rozando sus cabellos rubios, este le quito las manos de encima.

-¿Qué parte de "presa" no entendiste, América? –Le mira, causando cierta confusión en el americano. – El que manda, el que dirige, soy YO. Así que… déjame hacer mi trabajo. –

No le da tiempo a contestar, porque vuelve a adentrar el pene en su boca.

Britania empezó con unos movimientos de arriba abajo, masturbando con su boca al menor. Volvió a su tarea de dilatación, penetrando la entrada anal de Alfred, metiendo el segundo dedo y haciendo un movimiento de tijeras.

-Ah… ah… A-Arthur, _please_, ve… mas des-pacio. –

-¿Eh? –Como ya iba a sentir que el otro se correría, dejo el sexo oral para enfocarse más en la penetración. – ¿Mas lento? –Repitió, con un tono irónico. – ¿Así te gusta, mas lento? –Sonrió con lascivia, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que dijo su boca. –

-¡Ahhhh! England… _Stop!_ Stop… aah… -

El de ojos azules se revolcaba, intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, ¿De donde el inglés había sacado tanta fuerza? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que estaba sufriendo placenteramente. Arthur metió un tercer dedo por absoluto morbo, causando los ruegos de que pare. Finalmente, cuando creyó que estaba preparado –Realmente no estaba casi ni dilatado el pobre América. – Se saco los pantalones y la ropa interior de paso, quedando desnudo sobre la cadera de Alfred.

-¿Y-ya…? –

-Y si, no esperare toda una vida, ¿Sabes? –Dijo como si fuese obvio. –

-P-pero, Iggy… creo que no estoy listo. –Un pequeño brillo de miedo asomaba por sus ojos azules. –

-¿Ha si? Bueno, cuando estemos haciéndolo me daré cuenta. –No le importaba el hecho de que el otro iba a sufrir. –

-Arthur… -

-Chúpalo. –Le interrumpió. –

-¿Eh? –

-Que lo chupes, ya lo hice contigo, ¿No? No es difícil… -

Solo en el momento en que los ojos verdes de Britania bajaron un poco, y los ojos azules de Estados Unidos siguieron los del contrario, se dio cuenta como el pirata tenia agarrado su miembro con una mano, el pene del mayor estaba erecto y tenia pre-semen en la punta. Las mejillas de Estados Unidos se tiñeron de carmín, un intenso y vivaz carmín.

-Yo no… -

-¿No quieres? –Volvió a interrumpirle. – Sabes… no me gustan las presas que no hacen lo que se les ordena. –Rodo los ojos con cinismo. – No tendría ni que preguntarte si quieres hacerlo porque vas a hacerlo, en este mismo instante. –Era una evidente orden. –

Alfred se sentía acorralado, sentía miedo, como cuando era niño y veía a Inglaterra todo lleno de heridas, malherido y demás. Pero este miedo era diferente, era uno que mezclaba el placer, era… no sabia como explicarlo con palabras.

El rubio de gafas se inclina, con dificultad porque le dolía mucho su propia erección, la cual estaba necesitada. Pero obviamente no más que la de Arthur. Cuando esta cerca de él, lo mira a los ojos un momento, como queriendo que desista de aquello, pero el brillo en los ojos ingleses le decía que no iba a ceder. Britania sonríe cuando ve que su antigua pertenencia iba a hacerlo sin rechistar mas, se sienta en la cama, abriendo sus piernas lo más que podía. Y aun con la mano sobre su miembro, le dice a Alfred:

-Apúrate mocoso. Que te tengo que follar… -

América trago saliva ante el lenguaje sexual del pirata. Pero ya que, igualmente iba a hacer aquello.

Sin más rodeos, inclina su cabeza, acercándose poco a poco a la zona sensible del hombre, sosteniéndose de la rodilla del británico, este retira su mano y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando el placer… que no llegaba. Enojado, levanta la vista para ver como Alfred estaba temblando casi con miedo a algo que no sabia que era.

-Aish… mocoso idiota. ¿No sabes como hacerlo? ¿Acaso no le has hecho esto a nadie? –

El silencio era una evidente respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo te has acostado con mujeres? –Dice el rubio mas claro, casi sin creerlo. –

-Y-yo… nunca sentí la necesidad de experimentar con un hombre. –Respondió América, con notoria vergüenza. –

-_Oh my God…_ no creí que fueras tan inocente, Alfred. Me decepcionaste un poco. –El amante de la hamburguesa hace un mohín. – Pero eso solo hace esto mas divertido. –

Ahora si que estaba perdidísimo, el estadounidense no sabía si correr e irse de ahí quedándose en absoluta vergüenza delante de Inglaterra o si tener sexo con el pirata. Y es que la sonrisa maliciosa que se formo en los labios de Britania, no presagiaba nada bueno… para él, su sanidad mental y física, y sobretodo, la de su heroico trasero.

* * *

Ajaja~ La parte del guardia y España tenia que ponerla! Es que era imposible negarse, ademas de que Toño debe ser genial para inventar excusas locas, ajaja.

Y en fin, les dije que haria un lemon fuertecito, y quiero dejar la parte que viene para el capi tres que les adelanto pienso no se, hacerlo con algo mas "Hard" de lo normal -Lease: "Normal" viene siendo lemons dnd solo hay sexo oral y penetracion. - Asi que ya se van haciendo una idea de lo que se viene... es que el pirata es muy sucio, ajaja xD. ¡AL no podra moverse dsps de esto! XD

Y tambien les pido perdon si tardo en el proximo capitulo, es que antes de poner el capitulo tres quiero actualizar el Hall de los Sueños Rotos porque como que ya esta en la recta final y no quiero abandonar a mi adoradisimo Hall x3

Un beso y abrazo a todos los que leyeron! y dejaron comentario, obviously. Tambien empiezo las clases la semana que viene pero como a mi no me estresa la escuela, es obvio que no tardare mucho en actualizar. Chicas y chicos los adoro! :D

Bye bye~

**Proximo Capitulo:** Britannia Wins, England Lost, parte 2


	4. Britannia Wins, England Lost, parte 2

**• Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
• Advertencias: Lime y peleas.**

* * *

**One Soul, Two Bodies**

**Capitulo 3: **"Britania Wins, England Lost, parte 2"

Cuando iban a pasar a más, el pirata se quedo medio de piedra. Y sin darle ninguna explicación a su compañero de cama, salió de la habitación acomodándose los pantalones y la camisa.

* * *

Britania choco su cabeza contra la pared, en un golpe seco y a la vez un poco doloroso. Justo cuando iba a comenzar la verdadera acción con el yankee…

-Bastardo malnacido… -Vocifero, con bronca e ira. –

Fue deslizándose hasta desaparecer del corredor.

* * *

Alfred se quedo mirando por donde se fue el pirata, aun estaba desnudo y sentado sobre la cama con un gesto de total desentendimiento.

-Mejor me visto antes de que vuelva… -

Fue corriendo hacia su ropa y como si fuese un rayo se vistió. Corrió hasta la puerta tratando de ponerse su zapato, y cuando llego a la puerta, previamente tropezando con sus propios tobillos, abrazo casi al picaporte y movió la perilla para abrir la puerta.

* * *

A los dos intentos se dio cuenta de que la perilla no se movía, es mas, estaba cerrada con llave desde el exterior.

-Ese hijo de puta cerró la puerta. –Concluyo, y se preparo para empujar su obstrucción al mundo exterior y derribarla con toda su fuerza. –

Embistió, y embistió hasta que se canso. Llego, a la nueva conclusión, de que ese hotel… por algo decía "máxima seguridad"

-¿Y ahora? –Se apoyo contra la puerta, totalmente ofuscado y decepcionado. –

Solo restaba esperar… ¿Esperar que? ¿A que concretaran una violación? Si, justamente a eso.

* * *

Inglaterra termino de correr por las largas e interminables escaleras, y ahora estaba buscando casi desesperado la habitación de su ex hermano menor.

-"_La habitación de Alfred es la 502… voy por la 489…_" –

Fue recorriendo el corredor, a paso veloz. Ya iba por el cuarto número 494 cuando una figura sale de una esquina y le intercepta. Se queda en su puesto, mirando detalladamente a la persona, que era su reflejo exacto, mas igual imposible… era Britania y venia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y a la vez de cansancio.

-Estoy cansado de que me interrumpas, Iggy. Estaba a punto de comerme a tu niño. Aproposito, ¡Estaba delicioso! –No pudo hablar más porque su otra parte lo empujo de un puñetazo hacia la pared y lo acorralo. –

-¡Cállate maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cierra la boca! –Grito el inglés, colocando su brazo sobre el cuello de su contraparte, intentando ahorcarlo. - ¡Si le has hecho algo a América juro que te borrare hasta de los libros de historia, infeliz! –Amenazo, ante lo cual el otro empezó a reír, como podía. –

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres! –Le miro, con soberbia a los ojos de su contraparte. - ¿Acaso no vas a negarme que no deseas que sea tuyo? Niégamelo, Inglaterra. –Ante el silencio de este, y el aparente retroceso, el británico solo soltó un soplido, satisfecho. – Y yo iba a darte lo que tanto anhelabas… pero que desgracia que apareciste para interrumpirme, justo. –

-Cállate… ¡T-tu no sabes nada! Deja de hablarme como si me conocieras, ¡Yo ya no soy tú! –Le espeto en la cara el original, volviendo a arrinconarlo contra la pared. – Ya no soy ese demonio que solo buscaba sangre, poder y dinero, ahora soy una persona normal… normal… -

-¿Normal? ¿Tu normal? ¿Una persona aislada, que se la pasa leyendo libros en vez de salir a la calle, que parece que esta atrasada mil años en el tiempo, eso es una persona normal? Pobre de ti, Inglaterra. No sabes lo que es normal. ¿Y que tú no eres yo? Perdóname pero estas equivocado, soy más tú de lo que tú eres tú. –Hablo, sin resentimiento, soltando todo de manera tal que al otro le doliera la nuca de tanta verdad junta. –

-No… -

-Si, si, ¡Si! Inglaterra, cuando tenga tu cuerpo… cuando te tenga finalmente, podremos hacer lo que siempre quisimos… -Britania, con una mirada perdida en la locura, se aferro a los hombros del otro rubio. – Conquistaremos el mundo. Todo será nuestro, todo nos pertenecerá, todos serán nuestros súbditos… -Se acerco, con esa misma sonrisa desviada, al oído de Arthur. – Tendremos a nuestra familia, la que siempre quisimos. –

-¡CALLATE! –El original, golpeo a la replica de tal manera, que este choco su cabeza contra el borde de la pared, la sangre empezó a bajar de su sien, manchando la alfombra rosada que ahí había. - ¡No hables así! ¡Yo… yo no quiero nada! Quiero que te vayas… -

-¿Estas seguro? –Hablo, el que estaba en el piso y con la cara sangrante, con el mismo tono arrogante y seguro de antes. – ¿Estas seguro que no quieres tenerlo todo, como antes? –

Los ojos del original se achicaron, quería golpear al otro, pero algo en su interior decía que no era lo correcto. No estaba bien, claro que no, pero el impulso era mayor, y ya había dañado a Britania.

-¿No quieres formar un imperio conmigo? ¿El nuevo Imperio Británico? ¿No quieres? –Le miro a los ojos, ensanchando la sonrisa. - ¿No? –El silencio del inglés supuso una obvia respuesta, que hizo que el herido solo chasqueara los labios, fingiendo dolor. – Que pena… -

Inglaterra retrocedió inconscientemente, hasta alejarse unos tres o cinco pasos del pirata.

-Entonces no me quedara mas opción que… -De un momento al otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ser exactos, el pirata desapareció del campo visual del inglés, este giro velozmente sobre su eje. - ¡Eliminarte! –Le grito la voz del británico, que había reaparecido detrás suyo, y se le tiro encima para matarlo. –

Empezaron a pelear, ambos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Inglaterra se defendía como podía, su contraparte tenía muchísima fuerza. Britania atacaba; puños en especial.

-¡Morirás, aquí mismo! –Exclamo el falso, cuando de su mano una especie de bola roja empezó a formarse. – _Brainse Dóiteáin!_ –Le dio al inglés, de lleno en el pecho con la bola de fuego. –

-¡Argg! –Gimió de dolor, mientras la sangre escapaba de su boca. –

El pirata dio un giro sobre el cuerpo del inglés, dejando a este caer lentamente.

-_Cheant!_ –Volvió a conjurar el mismo poder, dándole ahora en el centro de la espalda. – _Goodbye, England. _–

Inglaterra cayó al piso, herido gravemente. La sangre salía de su pecho y caía de su espalda, que prácticamente había sido agujereada por la magia del falso.

Britania soltó una especie de risa enferma. Y se fue yendo del lugar, contento por haber triunfado ante su yo original. Si bien Inglaterra no estaba muerto, estaría el suficiente tiempo herido como para concretar con el estadounidense.

-Jojo~ esto me esta empezando a gustar… y mucho… -

* * *

Estados Unidos estaba sentado en la cama, ya había intentado de todo para escapar de la habitación. Pero no pudo, el sello mágico de la puerta se lo impedía.

Y justo, cuando iba a tirarse a dormir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Arthur. Alfred lo miro, llevaba las ropas algo desarregladas, y tenía unos salpicones rojos en las prendas que no tenía cuando se fue. Además de una expresión que el americano en su vida había visto en Inglaterra, menos en una persona en sus cabales.

-Date la vuelta. –Soltó directamente Britania, con una mirada dura y una sonrisa lujuriosa. –

-Q-que… -El de ojos azules no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el mayor le puso, cruelmente, una venda sobre los labios, atándola detrás de su nuca. La venda le estaba cortando varios de sus cabellos y eso le dolía bastante. – Mmmmgh! –Se quejo, imposibilitado de hablar. –

-Vas a saber lo que es bueno… _América_… -Susurro en el oído del menor, de forma intima y hasta pretenciosa. –

Alfred abrió los ojos, cuando se vio despojado de sus pantalones en un centenar.

-El tonto de Inglaterra no sabe lo que se pierde, pobrecito. –Llego a oír que el otro susurraba, si bien no escucho del todo, pudo apreciar que el rubio hablaba en tercera persona. ¿Por qué? –

Todas las preguntas que se había formulado, todo, todo paso a segundo o tercer plano al sentir la punta erecta del mas adulto entrar por su entrada anal.

-¡Mmmm! –Chillo, le dolía. –

Britania no hablo con palabras pero si con hechos. Entro, con fuerza, casi sin medirse, dentro del estadounidense. Y sin darle tiempo de reponerse, empezó a embestirlo con fuerza.

Alfred no gemía, no gritaba, no jadeaba, solo chillaba, chillaba tras la venda. ¿Por qué Inglaterra le hacia esto? ¿Por qué? El amaba a Arthur, ¡Pero no a este Arthur!

-Inf-… Infla… Inflategra… -Dijo detrás de la venda, entre lo que podía entenderse. –

Lentamente y por alguna extraña razón, empezó a dormirse, mientras aun era embestido por el mayor. Termino cayendo sobre las almohadas de la cama, agotado de pronto. Quedo en un estado entre consiente; porque podía seguir sintiendo el dolor y el placer, e inconsciente, porque ya no notaba la realidad de los sueños.

No supo cuando se vino, tampoco cuando se vino el otro. Solo supo, que había terminado.

* * *

Britania se acomodo su saco con elegancia. Estiro sus manos hacia arriba y las volvió hacia si mismo. Sonrió, victorioso.

-He recuperado el 75%. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te supere, Inglaterra. Y cuando llegue el momento, por fin, seré yo quien reine. –

Salió de la habitación, dejando al estadounidense dormido y aun amordazado. Le dio una última miradita, y finalmente se fue, como si nunca hubiese estado.

Mientras tanto con Inglaterra.

Este yacía en una camilla, en el hospital. Japón estaba esperando al doctor, impaciente, había encontrado a su amigo tirado en el piso del hotel donde las naciones se hospedaban, y estaba quemado aparentemente pero obviamente golpeado y lastimado. Alemania también estaba, contra la pared, confundido, había recibido la llamada de Kiku desesperado, sin saber que hacer.

El doctor salió de la habitación de terapia intensiva donde estaba el inglés. El asiático y el europeo se quedaron expectantes, esperando una respuesta.

-…Lo siento muchísimo… -Empezó a decir el doctor. –

-No, no, no puede ser. –El japonés se llevo la mano a la boca con un gesto entre asco y dolor. –

-Si, señor Honda, me temo que lo peor ha pasado. –

_Arthur Kirkland esta muerto._

* * *

_Cheant_: (Irlandés) Remate_  
Brainse Dóiteáin_: (Irlandés) Esfera de Fuego

* * *

Lamento la tardanza y el asco de capitulo que les ofreci! Pero mis amigos! No pierdan la esperanza que este fic da para mucho mas! Y creanme que he pensado seriamente en el futuro de Souls enormemente y al final ya me decidi en lo que se centrara esta historia!

Si bien no hay mucha accion en este capi, salvo por la pelea, les digo lo siguiente para que se vayan haciendo a la idea:

**1-**Los primeros tres capitulos fueron algo asi como la introduccion a la verdadera historia y sus personajes principales.  
**2-**El fic sera muy dark y psycho a partir de ahora. Si bien opte por hacerlo mas gore que hard; habra hard no se preocupen.  
**3-**Se tocaran temas como la magia y el misticismo, tambien muchos cuestionamientos que tienen que ver con la psicologia y el pensamiento humano.  
**4-**Van a odiar a muchos personajes a partir de ahora.  
**5-**Y la mas importante; esta historia esta muy centrada en el sufrimiento psicologico, desde un punto de vista realista y fantastico. A partir de ahora empieza el verdadero One Souls Two Bodies (Para que no sea tan largo simplemente le dire Souls xD)

Se que fui dramatica pero es asi.

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron! En serio muchisisisimas gracias! Bye bye

**Proximo Capitulo:** _El Funeral de las Rosas Negras_


	5. El Funeral de las Rosas Negras

**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**• Advertencias: **¿Selfcest?

* * *

**One Soul, Two Bodies**

**Capítulo 4: "**El Funeral de las Rosas Negras**"**

-No puede ser… Arthur-san… el… el no… -Japón no pudo evitar no consternarse, la repentina noticia le había caído muy mal. Después de todo se trataba de una de las personas mas importantes para el. –

-El no esta ni vivo ni muerto, señor Honda. Quizá la forma en que lo dije lo impresiono, pero el señor Kirkland no esta muerto. Pero tampoco esta vivo. –Aclaro el malentendido, el doctor, con un gesto apacible. –

-¿Cómo? –Pidió una explicación el alemán, que estaba serio y firme. –

-No es lo que podríamos denominar un "estado vegetativo", sino más bien es algo así como un coma. –Se sentó junto a amabas naciones, que le escuchaban atentamente. – Aunque… -

-¿Aunque que? –Soltó el japonés, ya un poco más entero que hace instantes. –

-No presenta las características usuales de un coma normal. –

-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo es posible? –Ludwig no entendía, y aunque se esforzara por descubrir el estado de su compañero inglés, le era imposible entender. –

-Usualmente, en los comas normales, tanto el corazón como el cerebro siguen funcionando, pero esta vez… es diferente, por no decir que extraño. –El rubio y el moreno se miraron y después miraron al doctor. – Es como si todo su cuerpo estuviese partido a la mitad; signos vitales, ondas cerebrales, hasta el flujo de sangre esta funcionando a la mitad de velocidad que lleva el verdadero proceso. –

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

-…Que hay un lado del señor Kirkland que esta muerto, y otro que aun se mantiene de pie. No se como decirles, es demasiado extraño, no es una hemiplejia, tampoco una paraplejia. Es… muy extraño, estamos todos desorientados. –Comento el medico, agachando la cabeza y decepcionado, en todos sus años de interno jamás había visto algo parecido, menos similar, a esta situación que estaba viviendo con el inglés. –

-¿Y que recomienda hacer? –Pregunto el alemán, al mismo tiempo que el japonés agregaba. –

-¿Va a despertar? –Agregó Kiku, serio. –

-No lo se, señor Honda. Esa información desgraciadamente no es de mi conocimiento, pero por como va la situación, diría que no se haga mucha esperanza de que despierte en poco tiempo. –Menciono, serio hasta por los codos, pero con tranquilidad, dar esas noticias era habitual en un medico de su talla. – Y con respecto a lo que tienen que hacer, -Siguió, suavizando un poco el tono de voz. – Les recomiendo que lo internen en el lugar mas seguro posible, en un sanatorio como este se nos es imposible seguirle al pie de la letra el tratamiento. –

Terminaron de conversar, y tanto las naciones como el medico, se fueron, aunque claro, por caminos diferentes.

Kiku estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Ludwig, este miraba fijo al japonés, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones, pero como siempre, el nipón era demasiado misterioso, no sabia lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Doitsu-san? –Llamo, de repente, el más bajo y anciano de los dos. –

-¿Qué, Japón? –

-Le agradezco su ayuda, en serio, no sabia a quien mas recurrir. –Esbozo una sonrisa queda, con un gran enigma asomando por la comisura de sus labios. –

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él? –Pregunto sin rodeos el alemán, quería ayudar, aunque fuese un poco. –

-…También me gustaría pedirle una cosa. –Bajo la mirada, hasta el punto de hacerla casi indetectable para los orbes azules del otro. – No le cuente a nadie lo de hoy, ¿Si? A nadie. Quedara entre nosotros dos, ¿Si? –Volvió la mirada arriba, centrándose en los azules de su acompañante. –

La espina dorsal del germano tembló como nunca. El era fornido, para nada intimidable, pero algo en los ojos marrones del asiático le hicieron estremecer y darle el peor escalofrió de su vida.

No le quedo otra que aceptar, era él y su vida, contra un chisme que le vendría bien a cualquier político.

_El Reino de Inglaterra estaba en un extraño coma, incapacitado para cumplir su función._

Un notición, ¿No?

* * *

Catorce días después.

Todos se encontraban en el inmenso predio que era ocupado por el cementerio. Vestidos de luto, con la mirada baja, cargando alguna que otra flor. Así estaban las naciones, los políticos y los amigos.

Al frente de la ceremonia estaban, obviamente, sus hermanos. Escocia lucia como siempre; tranquilo, pero sus usuales facciones soberbias y prepotentes no estaban, es mas, parecía cohibido, sorprendido… algo se había roto en el escocés. Gales, por su parte, no mostraba emoción alguna, salvo por sus ojos que brillaban mas de lo normal, con algo de ¿Enojo? Si a eso podría llamársele enojo, se vendría el fin del mundo, ya que sus ojos opacos, tenían un brillo amenazante. Irlanda se sintió de muchas maneras, sorprendido al principio, alegre después; y cuando reacciono de la realidad, se largo a llorar como una niña. Ahora estaba quieto, de pie, como si fuese una estatua de mármol, mirando al féretro donde yacía el cuerpo muerto de quien fue alguna vez Inglaterra. El que no ocultaba sus sentimientos para nada, era Irlanda del Norte. Ulster lloraba, y mucho, no podía apañarse en nadie, su gemelo no reaccionaba. Y aunque quisiese no ser una Magdalena, no podía evitarlo, en su vida se había imaginado algo así.

Junto a los hermanos, en los otros banquillos estaban la Familia Real, el Primer Ministro, todos consternados. La Reina tenía la mirada baja, debía afrontar aquello como toda una aristócrata, no debía mostrarse débil.

Detrás de los hermanos del finado, estaban los cinco países nórdicos, y Sealand al lado de su "madre" finés. El niño no lloraba, no hablaba, es mas, no hacia nada más que mirar al piso. Finlandia dedujo lo que era, y quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero Suecia se lo impidió, debía, tarde o temprano, aceptar la ahora cruel realidad.

Desde los nórdicos, pasando por los asiáticos y los latinoamericanos, las colonias que habían sido hijos, hermanos, estaban los antiguos países del Eje y los Aliados.

Alemania no dejaba de mirar a Japón; este no desclavaba la vista del ataúd, Italia por su parte estaba sentado, acobijado en si mismo, sin hablar. Francia era la digna Magdalena de la historia, solo que ahora no lloraba con falsedad, lloraba y en serio. Rusia y China, mantenían la compostura como nadie, haciendo su propio funeral en silencio.

Canadá, estaba en un estado similar al de Italia, ya había llorado cuando recibió la noticia, no lo haría ahora frente a todos, aunque sabía que nadie lo vería, inclusive en un lugar con olor a muerte.

Estados Unidos… de pie, serio, rígido. Nadie había cruzado palabras con él, ni siquiera su propio hermano, o sus "tíos". Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de hablar.

-Estamos aquí… para despedirnos de… -

Y así, la ceremonia dio inicio.

* * *

_Adiós, Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

Resonó por el lugar. Y, después de un minuto de silencio en honor al antiguo Imperio, fueron acercándose al cajón, colocando flores sobre el cuerpo pálido y muerto.

-… -Francis lo miro, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, las lágrimas bajaron de su rostro tal cual una canilla de agua potable, eran tibias y sinceras. – _Mon Angleterre…_ -Susurro, acercándose al rostro del rubio. – Nos conocemos desde que tenemos prácticamente memoria, y nunca me imagine verte así… _chère_, _chère Angleterre._ –

El de barba le puso una rosa roja, justo entre las manos, y se marcho, no se iría de allí hasta entrada la noche después de todo, quería estar con la lapida de quien fue su eterno rival y la única persona que jamás pudo dejar de amar.

Fue el turno de Matthew. Este se quedo frente al féretro un rato, y levanto la mirada, hacia el cielo nublado, mirando este firmamento de terror por sobre la tela de la carpa donde se estaba llevando a cabo el rito.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando era pequeño, y Francis me dejo en mis heladas tierras? ¿Lo recuerdas no? –Hablaba de manera tal, como si le escuchase el muerto. – Si, claro que lo recuerdas. – Sonrió, de manera lejana. – Paso poco tiempo hasta que te conocí, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decías, tampoco de tus costumbres, pero tú me acogiste igual, me cuidaste y me trataste de la mejor manera posible. Y yo, como recompensa, me quede contigo, aun cuando Al se independizo. Me dolió, nunca te lo dije, el que siempre lo veas a él y no a mí, inclusive cuando fui yo el que se quedo a tu lado. Me dolía, y me duele. Pero… pero ese dolor no se compara con esto. –Hizo una pausa, para inhalar un poco de oxigeno, sentía como el llanto volvía. – Arthur… _I miss you, please, very please, come back. Please, for me, for all… England… mother… _-Le entrego su respectiva flor, no quería llorar, pero sabia que no podía evitarlo. –

Siguieron pasando, Prusia, España, Romano, Austria, Hungría… Japón pasó de largo, yendo con los hermanos del finado.

Ya no quedaban almas humanas en el recinto, se fueron ya que el descenso del cajón seria en privado, con la familia del inglés. Tan solo quedaba el estadounidense, que casi no tenia pasó entre la cantidad de flores y el cajón. Alfred, por vez primera, bajo la mirada, para encontrarse con el rostro helado, pálido y sin vida del que había sido su mentor.

No tenia palabras en su lengua, no las tenia, claro que no.

-…_I don't understand you, England. One day, you came to me and fucked me and next day you die, I don't understand. _–Hablaba al viento obviamente, pues no era oído por el que debería recibir aquellas palabras. – _But… but, I think you deserve it, after all, mistakes are here, no?_ –Sonrió con cinismo, diferente al América real. –

No dejo flor, no dejo nada, siguió el camino que transitaron todos para salir del lugar.

Finalmente, el lugar con el cajón se quedo en la oscuridad pues apagaron las luces.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kiku? –Pregunto Ulster, sentado en una banquilla junto a su hermano gemelo. - ¿Nos lo llevamos ya? –

-No creo que sea conveniente, Alan-san. Quizá aun queden países y gente merodeando por aquí, seria muy obvio si lo hacemos ahora. –Explico el japonés, mirando al norirlandés. –

Bryan chasqueo la lengua, en desacuerdo.

-Me parece que no queda nadie, llevémonoslo de aquí. –Se puso de pie, en ademan de hacer todo lo contrario a lo planeado. –

-Irlanda. –Gales, con su dura voz, para cualquier movimiento del menor. – Ten un poco de respeto y siéntate, seguiremos paso a paso el plan, ¿Oíste? –Le reprocho con todas las letras y todas las palabras justas, a lo que el irlandés no tuvo objeción, hacer enojar a Glen seria la perdición. –

-…Entonces, a partir de media noche concluiremos el plan, ¿OK? –Dijo el asiático, a lo que el irlandés; fastidiado, el norirlandés; decidido y el galés; serio, apoyaron. –

Escocia estaba sentado en unas escaleras, de espalda a toda la situación, si bien escucho y realizaría lo planificado, no quería participar de la conversación.

Inhalo humo de su cigarrillo. Largándolo en un agotador suspiro que se fue uniendo a la atmosfera, junto al humo del tabaco.

-"_Tres horas mas… y estarás en casa, dummy_" –Pensó, sintiendo como si aquello le llegase al que ahora era el fallecido inglés. –

* * *

El atrio estaba en la total penumbra. El fulgor lunar era lo único que podía filtrarse de las ventanas, las inmensas nubes se alejaron hacia ya rato del firmamento, y ahora este era de un color casi digno para un cuadro.

El cajón, en medio de la cámara del funerario, junto a las sillas que aun no habían sido removidas, acompañadas por la presencia de las flores y el olor que estas emanaban, era lo único que adornaba aquel tieso lugar.

De pronto, una luz se hizo presente, puesto que la puerta había sido desbloqueada por algún osado individuo. La amarillenta luz de los focos externos al cuarto ambientaron geométricamente la sala. Un ente, vestido completamente de negro, y de una forma intrépida y a la vez elegante, con una capucha absolutamente oscura cubriéndole el rostro, quedo frente al rostro de Inglaterra, que en su ahora muerto rostro tenia unas perfectas facciones dignas de un recién nacido.

El osado se quito la capucha, la cual cayo al piso, deslizándose por sus hombros y espaldas. Levanto un poco la cabeza, formando una sonrisa igual o más osada que el mero echo de estar ahí. Agito sus cabellos, salpicando un poco de agua, había estado lloviendo hace solo instantes así que no era raro el que estuviese mojado.

-Así que te hicieron un velorio ficticio… ¿Tanto te quieren? Me impresiona. –Comento el británico, con sorna. – Te envidio, apuesto que si me viesen pensaran que soy un fantasma, ¿No? Ajaja, seria divertido ver eso. –Fantaseo, dando vueltas sobre el ataúd de manera divertida, deslizando juguetonamente su dedo por la cara del aparente finado, paseando por los pliegues del cajón como si fuesen un laberinto infantil. – En serio se han inventado todo esto para ti… Es decepcionante hasta donde llega el ser vivo para la actuación. –

En su voz se notaba la decepción dramatizada. Ladeando su rostro repetidas veces, con los brazos alzados y una mueca indigna de pena o respeto a quien supuestamente había pasado al mundo de Dios.

-Y pensar que todo esto lo cause yo con un simple hechizo de parálisis. Quizá se me fue un poco la mano… debía de recordar que estabas con la mitad de tu energía vital, por eso quedaste en este estado catatónico. –Miro a su contraparte inglesa, con una verdadera mirada triste. – Oh, Inglaterra, grandes cosas van a ocurrir a partir de ahora, y es una pena que no vayas a verlas. Pero tranquilo, las recordare por los dos, ¿Vale? –Le sonrió, como un niño divertido a punto de ir al más inmenso parque de diversiones jamás pensado. –

Se acerco al rostro del inglés, y cuando estuvo rozando su nariz, su sonrisa infantil se transformo en la típica cínica, pero esta era una cargada de maldad.

-…Hasta pronto, _my Lord_. –Beso los labios del paralizado, irónicamente besándose a si mismo. –

Se despidió, dejando un ramo de rosas negras sobre las manos de Inglaterra. Y tan rápido como llego, desapareció de la misma y veloz manera.

* * *

El reloj del velatorio marcaba las doce de la noche, la hora donde el plan seria concretado efectivamente por Japón y las Islas Británicas.

El asiático, junto a Glen y Alan, iban caminando por el corredor con una camilla especialmente preparada para la ocasión. Cuando llegaron a la cámara donde estaba el ataúd junto al cuerpo, no se sorprendieron por la cantidad de flores que había, tampoco por la mezcla de olores florales. Sino, por aquel exótico ramo oscuro descansando sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué?... –

-No hay tiempo, cárguenlo. –Ordeno el japonés, ante lo cual los hermanos obedecieron y con cuidado abrieron la parte que faltaba abrir del ataúd, y cargaron a su hermano en la camilla, cubriéndolo con una sabana blanca. –

-Rápido, Bry nos espera en el estacionamiento. –

Llegaron a dicho lugar, donde, el único coche que aun quedaba era una camioneta blanca. Las puertas traseras de esta se abrieron, dejando ver al irlandés que estaba esperando su regreso.

-Vamos, vamos. –Bryan y Alan cargaron al inglés y lo dejaron sobre una especie de cama móvil, echa con frazadas y demás cosas. –

Gales y Japón subieron también. Y Escocia que estaba en el puesto de conductor, encendió el auto al recibir la orden.

Se fueron del cementerio. Desapareciendo por el camino hacia la ruta.

Desde una colina, junto a un tronco que hacia tiempo había sido un frondoso árbol, Britania sonreía, victorioso, orgulloso… vanidoso.

La primer etapa de su plan estaba echa, ahora, solo faltaba acomodar a los peones.

-Muy pronto… nos volveremos a ver, mi adorado Inglaterra. Y para cuando nos reencontremos, no solo tu cuerpo me pertenecerá, todo tú será mío. Al igual que aquello que me arrebataron hace tantos años… -

Su voz desapareció en un halo de oscuridad, se desvaneció usando su magia. Como si nunca hubiese estado, como si nunca hubiese existido.

* * *

_Mon Angleterre, chère, chère Angleterre_: (Francés) Mi Inglaterra, querido, querido Inglaterra.  
_I miss you, please, very please, come back. Please, for me, for all… England… mother…:_ (inglés) Te extraño, por favor, por favor, vuelve. Por favor, por mi, por todos… Inglaterra… madre…  
_I don't understand you, England. One day, you came to me and fucked me and next day you die, I don't understand. But… but, I think you deserve it, after all, mistakes are here, no?: _(inglés) No te entiendo, Inglaterra. Un día, vienes y me violas y al día siguiente mueres, no te entiendo. Pero… pero, creo que te lo mereces, después de todo, los errores se pagan aquí, ¿No?  
_My Lord_: (Inglés) Mi señor

* * *

Apuesto a que lo tuve antes de lo que pensaron? XD Si hasta yo misma me impresione. Tengo la idea de actualizarlo cada semana o quince dias a lo sumo, es que antes tardaba porque no tenia un final claro pero como ahora ya lo tengo todo bien n.n

Gracias a todos por sus reviews (: Y les digo... no odien a USA -Oh my God! yo diciendo eso...- esta traumadito por lo que paso .w. van a tener que odiarlo por otra cosa despues . -Reina Spoiler nro 1º (?)- OKey no. Muchisisimas gracias y hasta el proximo capi~ Bye bye

P.D: Me he leido los primeros caps de Souls y como no quede muy conforme con su escritura los reescribire, pero eso no impedira la actualizacion del fic eh? No se preocupen n.n

**Proximo Capítulo:** The Life after your Death (La vida despues de tu muerte)


	6. Nota

Hola~

Bueno, se que estaban esperando un capítulo nuevo, pero me temo que la espera va a hacerse un poquito mas larga.

Verán, releyendo el fic, no me quede muy satisfecha con su corto progreso, y siento que no es demasiado a mi estilo, o sea, yo me tomo mi tiempo para escribir y esto esta como escrito a las corridas. Por eso me veo en la obligación de autora de reiniciar este fic desde cero, en una nueva historia, borrando esta que ya esta e iniciando otra, con los capítulos re-editados, con más contenido, más explicativos y dándoles aquello que les prometí del principio: una buena historia llena de misterio y cosas que resolver.

Y también, como no pude cumplir con el lemon/violación entre USA y Britania, hare un capitulo dedicado completamente a eso, si bien no prometo que sea tan realista como pretendo en mi imaginación, prometo que será algo significativo y no aquello que escribí en el capítulo.

Además de que no pude explayar mucho la "nueva" personalidad de Alfred, y los verdaderos propósitos y habilidades que tiene Britania.

Yo se que les prometí una buena historia y en cambio les di esto que si bien habrá contentado a algunos, a mi no me gusto… no por el echo de cómo pasaron las cosas en el fic, sino la forma en la que esta escrita, narrada y expresada.

Si, soy bastante perfeccionista ._.

Pero es para la comodidad de ustedes como lectores que se sientan a gusto leyendo algo bien escrito, y que abastezca o supere sus expectativas, ya que si no hay un "Objetivo" para leer dicha cosa, no vale la pena siquiera. Eso es lo que creo, y es por eso que a veces me considero media cruel hacia mi misma xD

En fin, les prometo que el remake estará mucho más bueno que el original Souls. Empezando por esto:

prologo estará mas detallado, completo y lo que vendría a ser el primer capitulo se convertirá también en el prologo –los hechos que pasan ahí. –  
violación/lemon Britania/USA la escribiré, completita.  
verán más detalles de lo que es en realidad Britania y su verdadera relación con Inglaterra. Explicare en más profundidad sus poderes, sus habilidades y sus objetivos reales.  
protagonismo de los que vendrían a ser los personajes principales (Francia, España, Romano, etc.…) Además de mas participación de las Islas Británicas, ya que sin ellos no habría historia xD.

Y hasta el momento eso es lo que planeo hacer, espero que no se enojen conmigo T_T Solo quiero mejorar esto para mi satisfacción personal y para la comodidad de ustedes, ya se que suena medio egoísta de mi parte, pero… así soy, lo lamento muchísimo.

Y también muchísimas gracias a los que me han seguido con esto (:

La Remake estará cuando termine el Hall de los Sueños Rotos, que estoy decidida a terminar el capitulo que viene para este fin de semana, y terminarlo para los primeros días de Junio. Así que eso no solo me dará tiempo para terminar el Hall, sino para adelantarme en la escritura de la remake.

Muchas gracias (:

Atte.:  
Miru Kirkland Ichimaru.


End file.
